1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor packages, and more specifically to an injection mold for encapsulating an integrated circuit chip so as to form a semiconductor package and a corresponding semiconductor package.
2. Description of Related Art
In a typical semiconductor package fabrication process, an injection mold is used to encapsulate an integrated circuit chip so as to form the semiconductor package. Currently, a conventional injection mold used in such a fabrication process includes two parts between which an injection cavity is formed. A chip carried by a leadframe is inserted into the mold cavity. The appearance and the roughness of the external surface of the package that is obtained result directly from the roughness Ra of the wall of the mold cavity. If it is desired to obtain less roughness over the entire surface of the package or over a particular region of this surface, the conventional solution is to carry out a corresponding polishing operation on the wall of the mold cavity. However, such an operation is difficult and costly. Moreover, if part of the cavity is damaged, it is necessary to change the entire corresponding part of the mold, which is also costly.